User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Stocks page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:47, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. :-) Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Adoption I already adopted it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:44, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I know. I meant if I can become an admin here so I can help in any way I cam. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, congrats on being an admin here. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm just wondering. Could you make me an admin here, please? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Locations Queen Misery deleted locations too?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:31, March 26, 2015 (UTC) It's not just her Kyurem147, all of us Villains WIki admins including myself, even I was kinda confused & pi$$ed off about this (except for the songs that should've been put on the villains' pages which would be reasonable & nice), but I can't just throw away the position I was recently given by the people who respected me & helped me out as much as I do for. That's why I moved all the locations & events along with their pictures to this wiki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Do objects, tools and items have to go here as well?--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:24, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. Let us ask Magma Dragoon & Balthus Dire real quick. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:27, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Wrong person You have the wrong person, I only have three edits on this wiki. I kindly request that you lift the infinity block, because you needed more information on me, to know if I was the troll. From iamthefallencause. Troll Plz is banned I have some information for you. Troll Plz is banned for infinity from this wiki, he cant be all self righteous here now. Thank you, iamthefallencause. & I am so sorry for what has happened recently. Work here @ The Evil WIki has been so stressful & so demanding. - Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) 4chan Hello. I'm a member of the , and I'm here to inform you that we will be watching the wiki against these 4channers. If one does not come fast enough, feel free to leave a report at Report:Vandalism or in our IRC channel. Thank you and have a good day! — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 02:22, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much, Jr Mime! I owe ya one! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you & you have a pleasent day. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Here's a Little Tip Users don't like it if they are banned forever without evidence. Next time a situation starts up, don't ban the most inmediate suspect without evidence, that usually dosent work very well. Understood. - Best regards Bbl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Next time, while on user talk, please your signature during sentences so a user (like myself) can know who they're talking to between you & me, the message wall is way better then the user talk - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) This is too long a wait Its been almost a whole day. I still haven't gotten a reply from Kyrumen and heaven knows when the next 4chan bugger is going to show up. Leave a message on Kyrumenn's wall on the Villians Wiki stating how serious the need for another admin is and that one of us, because we are the only 2 people here on a regulaur basis, must become an admin. (Signature: Iamthefallencause) Please tell me that is the signature button. Admin I guess I could try temporary admin. I just need to know how.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:19, April 25, 2015 (UTC) If that isint possible, make one of us a permanent admin.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:21, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Go to the Admin Dashboard where only users with special or extended rights can go there (here's how for example). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Have you figured out how to make people admins?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) 4chan's offensive What is 4chan doing? Launching a wikia wide assault?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:35, April 25, 2015 (UTC))